


Ванвеномы

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Venom AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi





	Ванвеномы

По виску Вентуса стекает капля пота. Ему хочется закричать, сбежать, позвать на помощь. Но стоит открыть рот, как Ванитас обволакивает его и проникает внутрь, не позволяя вылететь даже писку.

Вентус зажмуривает глаза. Он слышит, как голос в голове говорит «Вен-Швен, ну открой глазки».

Это страшный сон, страшный сон, страшный сон. Он повторяет эту мантру, пока Ванитас расплывается зубастой улыбкой над его ухом. Длинный, шершавый язык скользит от ушной раковины к шее, обвивая её, сжимая.

***

Вентус хватается рукой за грудь и оседает на пол. Аква рядом кричит и спрашивает о чём-то, но Вен не может разобрать ни слова, не может расслышать, когда в голове звенит «есть, есть, есть, хочу есть, давай я съем их». Он сжимает зубы.

— Нет! — вырывается хрипло из горла.

Аква отшатывается. Она тянет к нему руку, на её лице беспокойство. Вентусу так противно от самого себя.

— Аква, я… Прости, это… Прости!..

Цепляясь за стену, он поднимается с пола и убегает, не обращая внимания на доносящиеся крики.

***

— Вен-хрен не даёт мне есть~

Отражение в зеркале разделено на две части. Мир перед глазами плывёт.

Ванитас скалится, длинный язык проходится по половине тела, всё ещё принадлежащей Вентусу. Жгуты опоясывают его тело, пережимают.

— Если ты не дашь мне их есть, то я съем тебя, Венти-Швенти.

«Чёрта с два я позволю тебе тронуть моих друзей»

***

Переливающиеся угольно-чёрные узоры проступают на животе, расползаются по телу, выше к шее, ниже — к бёдрам. Вентус выгибается, мечется головой по подушке.

Вентус вкусный.

Ванитас почти мурчит эти слова, и мурашки расползаются по коже.

Это неприятно.

Это жутко.

Ванитас может отключить все его чувства, так, что Вен даже не заметит, когда его печень слопает довольная зубастая пасть.

Или когда его шею свернут щупальца, открутят голову от тела с сочным звуком ломающихся позвонков.

Может Ванитас раскроет его грудную клетку, раздвинет мешающиеся рёбра и вынет его сердце, сожмёт своей лапой и приблизит прямо к нему. Посмотри, Венти, взгляни.

Это моё.

Это наше.

Вентус хватается руками за ползущие по телу щупальца, но они только растекаются жижей в его руках. Где-то в районе затылка он слышит, как Ванитас смеётся. Щекотно ему.

***

Его воспоминания похожи на мутную воду. Отголоски, образы, которые ему тяжело разобрать. Он помнит, как кричал, как вырывался. Жёлтые глаза, пронизывающие его взглядом, впивающиеся в душу. Кто это был?..

Забудь, забудь.

Кто-то обнимает его со спины.

***

— Я не могу позволить тебе умереть.

— Разве не ты убиваешь меня? Разве не ты съедаешь меня?

А у меня был выбор?

А у нас был выход?

***

Вентус не знает, сколько ещё он сможет скрывать это от Терры и Аквы. Сколько ещё он сможет сдерживать Ванитаса? Сколько ещё он сможет отвечать на вопросы Мастера Эракуса простым кивком, что всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь.

Но небольшие щупальца обвивают его руку, когда он призывает Ключ-клинок.

Но голос в голове твердит, что поможет, что они отомстят, они вернут всё, что у них отобрали когда-то.

Но Ванитас проглатывает его целиком, царапает острыми рядами зубов, перекатывает во рту.

И Вентус проваливается во тьму.


End file.
